Holiday Thorn Sequel to December Rose
by Madisonne
Summary: Milliardo and Treize have essentially figured out their life with their daughter, but new developments will throw all of them into chaos. Can they survive? The appearance of other GW cast members... Don't have to have read D. R. to understand this. Pl
1. Default Chapter

Sequel to _December Rose_

Untitled

Author: Madisonne

Part: 1/?

Warnings: Yaoi, angst, Christmas-time fic, but couldn't wait to post it! 

Disclaimer: For some reason, the people at Bandai keep on forgetting to return my calls... So, no, I don't own them yet. Operative word: YET! MWA HA HA HA HA!!! Ahem... Don't steal, or else I'll sic my demon-chibis on you. Stop laughing! They can strip a cow of its meat in one minute! Or is that piranhas? Hmmm... 

Notes: As you can tell, this _is_ a sequel, but one can understand it without having read _December Rose_. Basically, Millardo and Treize survived the war and are living together and have adopted a deaf daughter.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Tell Daddy 'good bye'. He signed to the five-year-old after he zipped up her fluffy bunny sweater.

The young girl obeyed and skipped into the kitchen, tugging on the sleeve of a neatly pressed uniform. Daddy said to say 'bye'.

Milliardo put down his pen quickly. Bye, sweetheart. He signed fluently.

She gave him a child-version bear hug.

No kiss? He pouted jokingly.

The child rolled her eyes jokingly and leaned in to kiss his cheek. Being the imp she was, she licked the side of his face and danced back out of reach, giggling merrily. 

Monkey! He signed, cursing aloud.

The antics brought Treize into the room. "What'd she do?"

"She _licked_ me!" He sounded almost incredulously indignant.

"It's _your_ fault, teaching her such things."

"Me?!!"

"I'm fairly sure that it's _your_ line of expertise."

"Are you insinuating...?"

"Nothing, love. Have a good day!" He brushed a kiss against his lips and picked up their daughter, exiting the house.

"Demon spawn..." He playfully spat at the elder of the two.

He winked saucily at the blonde, blew a kiss, and closed the door behind himself.

Milliardo responded in kind and added a wave. He'd use the hour of silence to catch up on his latest mission report.

* * * * * * * 

"Due to the agent files on the situation, I believe it would be wise to..." The tall man began, standing to address the congregation.

"Agent Wind?" A harried-looking man burst into the room.

He was loathe to interrupt the meeting that meant so much to the agency, but the tone of the man's voice told the agent that he should see what the fuss was about. "Yes?"

"Phone for you."

Milliardo shooed the man outside and followed. "I thought I said that I was not to be interrupted."

"Sorry, sir... He said it was urgent." The young man handed him the phone and pressed a button.

"Hello?"

"Miri? We've got a problem..." Treize's voice was fair to shaky and scared for Milliardo's comfort.

"What is it?"

"I think I have a former OZ officer in my class."

"What?!!" Milliardo sat down abruptly on a desk.

"He hasn't recognized me yet, but..." 

"Okay, uhm... Just try to relax. Skip your discussion group this afternoon and I'll get out of work early. We'll get through this. Together."

"Thanks. Love you." He sniffed, calming slowly.

"I love you too; see you in a few hours." He replied, ignoring the slightly intrigued look on the woman's face on whose desk he was perched.

* * * * * * * 

Opening the door, Milliardo found himself thrown against the wall, a hand on his neck. "It's me..."

"Oh my god, Miri! I'm sorry!" The pressure was automatically lifted and the agent found himself enveloped in a strong embrace.

"I know..." He mumbled into Treize's shoulder soothingly. "It's okay/"

"It scared the hell out of me... I panicked. I'm sorry." He spoke into platinum-blonde hair.

"Treize," he pulled away and looked up into the anxious eyes, "It's okay. I understand."

"When's it going to end?"

"When's _what_ going to end?" Milliardo asked.

"The fear, the constant anxiety... The war's _over_ and yet... Yet I feel like I can never forget. I can't let it go..."

"Shhh..." He soothed quietly, pulling the elder into the foyer sitting room. He sat down on the couch and brought the man down to his side.

Treize sighed and shuddered lightly, allowing himself to be pulled into the embrace of the former soldier. 

Minutes later, the doorbell rang. Trying to get off of the couch without disturbing Treize, Milliardo moved, stood up, and opened the door.

* * * * * * * 

He double-checked the address in his hand before reaching out a slender hand to push the doorbell. Belatedly, he hoped that his intrusion would not be awkward in the holiday season. 

The door was answered quite promptly, a slender blonde in the doorway.

"You..." He found himself at a loss for words.

"Who is it, Miri?" A voice called from an adjoining room.

The newcomer turned totally white as the other man appeared in the door. "Treize?"

"Wufei?"

"Zechs?"

"Milliardo."

"Who?"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 


	2. Trouble's Brewing

Holiday Thorn

Trouble's Brewing

Author: Madisonne

Part: 2/?

Warnings: Yaoi, angst, Christmas-time fic, but couldn't wait to post it! 

Disclaimer: For some reason, the people at Bandai keep on forgetting to return my calls... So, no, I don't own them yet. Operative word: YET! MWA HA HA HA HA!!! Ahem... Don't steal, or else I'll sic my demon-chibis on you. Stop laughing! They can strip a cow of its meat in one minute! Or is that piranhas? Hmmm... 

Notes: As you can tell, this _is_ a sequel, but one can understand it without having read _December Rose_. Basically, Millardo and Treize survived the war and are living together and have adopted a deaf daughter. Thanks to Lancynth who reviewed! :-D

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

He double-checked the address in his hand before reaching out a slender hand to push the doorbell. Belatedly, he hoped that his intrusion would not be awkward in the holiday season. 

The door was answered quite promptly, a slender blonde in the doorway.

"You..." He found himself at a loss for words.

"Who is it, Miri?" A voice called from an adjoining room.

The newcomer turned totally white as the other man appeared in the door. "Treize?"

"Wufei?"

"Zechs?"

"Milliardo."

"Who?" The look of utter astonishment on the man's face was slightly comical.

"Never mind." Treize dismissed the point. "Why..."

"I'm sorry;" he flushed, "I must have the wrong address." He looked down at the piece of paper in his hand. "Rose gave me the number of a couple who had adopted a little girl.

Milliardo nodded. "We did."

There was an awkward pause, as neither Milliardo nor Treize were quite sure how to treat the general's former lover.

"Well, come on in." Treize invited, stepping aside to let the lithe figure in.

Wufei stepped into the warm house and shook moth men's hands politely. "It's been quite a while."

"Indeed." Milliardo commented lightly.

There was another awkward pause.

"Why don't you take a seat?" Treize offered, moving them all into the sitting room. 

Settling into a chair across from the two on the couch, Wufei coughed lightly.

Milliardo took hold of Treize's hand somewhat protectively.

"Rose sent you?"

Treize's question shook Wufei's mind back into working gear. "Oh, yes. I'm sorry. I've been in the process of adopting a child. Rose suggested that I come speak with you."

"You have...?" Treize began.

"Heero." He answered, flushing slightly.

"Congratulations!" The ex-general seemed to be truly happy for him and the negative feeling that he'd been receiving from Merquise seemed to dissipate. 

Wufei coughed again. "We're quite happy. Anyway, Rose gave me your address and said you might be able to give me a few pointers..."

"Of course," Treize answered, smiling lightly, "But first things first; where have you been?"

"We're living in London right now, but I'm having a house built just outside the city limits. Both he and I work at the Preventor base there and came to the U.S. for work. He's on assignment in Nevada and won't be back for at least a week."

"Where are you staying?" Treize asked.

He flushed slightly. "Actually, my reservations were cancelled accidentally, so I..."

"You'll stay with us." The ex-general insisted.

"But..."

"No 'buts'." He firmly stated.

"If you insist..." Wufei caved in, well aware of his friend's tenacity.

"Why don't you go fetch December?" Milliardo suggested to the man whose hand he still had enveloped in his own. 

"But..."

"Please." It wasn't so much a request, but more a command.

"Okay." Treize left to fetch his coat and keys, waving at both of them as he left the house.

There was a silence between the two, pregnant with things unsaid.

Wufei warily spoke. "How have you both been? You seem well..."

"Yes, we're quite content."

Something in the slightly acidic way Merquise spoke made Wufei cringe.

The ringing of the doorbell interrupted their awkward quasi-conversation.

Milliardo rose and opened the door. "Yes?"

"I'm looking for Agent... Chang Wufei. Has he been here today?" A voice called, the person out of Wufei's line of sight.

"Yes, he's here now." The blonde led the young man to the sitting room and left them alone at a warning glance from the newcomer. 

"Duo." Something in Wufei's voice told Milliardo that the other was not too happy to see this wartime friend. But, he figured, it was none of his business, and moved on to the kitchen to prepare tea for his unexpected guests.

The pair was quiet. Too quiet. Quiet people made Milliardo nervous. Because he was one of them and knew all too well that when they _were_ quiet, they were plotting their most devious schemes.

Suddenly, the newest arrival's voice got loud enough for the "unintentionally" eavesdropping man to hear. "Don't you get it? The only reason he stayed with you was because you are nothing more than a whore who happens to be loaded! It was _never_ about love!"

A loud "thunk" of flesh on wood sent the ex-OZ soldier running into the room to find Wufei crumpled on the floor and the other grinning madly. "Get the hell out of my house..." He growled. 

"Why should I?" The other taunted.

Without one second of hesitation, Milliardo whipped out his gun and trained it on the young man. "Leave."

Smirking, the teen exited the house and pulled his car out onto the street while the angry blonde fell to his knees beside the unconscious agent. "Good god, Wufei... What did you do to deserve _this_?" With a sinking heart, he answered his own question, "Nothing."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 


	3. The Second Floor of a Troubled House

Holiday Thorn

The Second Floor of a Troubled House

Author: Madisonne

Part: 3/?

Warnings: Yaoi, angst, Christmas-time fic, but couldn't wait to post it! 

Disclaimer: For some reason, the people at Bandai keep on forgetting to return my calls... So, no, I don't own them yet. Operative word: YET! MWA HA HA HA HA!!! Ahem... Don't steal, or else I'll sic my demon-chibis on you. Stop laughing! They can strip a cow of its meat in one minute! Or is that piranhas? Hmmm... 

Notes: As you can tell, this _is_ a sequel, but one can understand it without having read _December Rose_. Basically, Milliardo and Treize survived the war and are living together and have adopted a deaf daughter. In this chapter, old wounds are reopened and a few of the problems the two have to solve begin to show themselves.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Unlocking the door, Treize let his impatient daughter into the house, where she promptly threw down her jacket and went on a search for her "other daddy".

Becoming slightly unnerved at how quiet the house was, he began his own search. "Miri?" He called up the stairs.

"Up here..." The voice floated down the stairwell.

Treize retrieved their child and brought her upstairs with them where Milliardo was closing the guestroom door behind himself.

December Rose made a 'happy' noise and launched all six years of herself at him.

Prepared for the attack, the blond caught the child and gave her a kid-sized bear hug. Pulling away, he signed. How was school?

Good. We made decorations! The young girl was clearly excited.

Very cool! Can you go find your paints? Daddy and I need to talk for a little bit.

December smiled and nodded, thumping down the stairs noisily.

"Where's...?" Treize began.

"He's in there. Someone showed up to talk with him, they began to argue, and Wufei passed out. I figured he should sleep it off." He explained simply.

Treize sighed heavily. "He's going to need to stay here for a couple of nights."

"But..."

"I _know_ you're not the best of friends with him, but he really needs some help right now. He's been through a lot more than you'd think." Treize explained. "Besides, you know as well as I do that there's nowhere for him to stay, holiday times are packed around here! We'll just let him live here until his... Friend comes back from Nevada."

"I don't think he's coming back. Their argument made that fairly clear."

"You weren't _eavesdropping_, were you?" Treize looked utterly mortified.

"No." Milliardo snapped back. "They... The other one was quite loud enough to be heard."

"So the good little beetle played hero and sent the evil away?" There was only a hint of humour in the sad voice.

"Yes. Wait! I am _not_ a beetle!"

"Shhh..." He warned, motioning to the room behind them. "Yes, you _are_."

"I don't like having him here." He sighed. "I mean, what are we going to tell December? That her daddy's old "friend" is ill and staying with us?"

"We'll tell her precisely that." Treize responded.

"But what if he's not _just_ here to see an adopted child?"

"For Christ's sake, Miri, he's in... _was_ in a relationship!"

"Well, that didn't stop you, now did it?" He spat back, realising the moment the words fell from his lips that his response was ill-advised. "Treize, I'm sorry..."  
He shook his head in near disbelief. "That was _low_, Peacecraft. Very _low_." And he promptly turned on his heel and left the blonde alone in the hall on the second floor of a troubled house.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 


End file.
